Warriors A Game Of Thrones
by King Z 444
Summary: A version of Warriors as Game of Thrones
1. Chapter 1

**This will be set in a Warriors version of the seven kingdoms with five clans making up the kingdoms and the the tribe taking place of theWildlings.**

 **Lionblaze POV**

I walked down the halls of the castle towards my fathers chambers. I opened the grand doors "father the Shadowlands of risin in rebellion". My father king of the five kingdoms Bramblestarrose from his bed "how many men and where" 150,000 crossing the  
/Black River into the Windlands". Bramblestar walked over to me "son you know this means we are going to war" "yes father". He looked over at a cupboard then back at me "we have 220,000 men at arms waiting on are command I'm going to split that into  
/four armies55,000 men each one commanded by myself one by you and one by Hollyleaf". "What about the fourth father" he sighed and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a document. "This is a pardon of vows for the Nights Watch" I was shocked  
/"you mean to bring Jayfeather back he's the First Ranger" Bramblestar shook his head "I know I'm the three years he's been there he's proved to be a great leader and warrior someone I want to lead one of my armies" "I know father but Jayfeather didn't  
/like being a prince three years ago why would he want to come back". "Because his family name depends on it he has honor for the name of House Thunder" "I will go father but I don't know if he will come". Bramblestar walked to a weapon closet and  
/pulled out a sword "give this to him and he will come". I looked at the sword and said a single word "Deathclaw" "yes bring Jayfeather his family sword and he will lead a army".

I left the room as Bramblestar began to send ravens for the army. I walked out of the yellow keep and into courtyard of Thunderhill. My sister Hollyleaf walked up to me "so what is father doing" "he's calling up arms with are allies and splitting the  
/220,000 men into four armies commanded by father me you and" "and who Lionblaze"? "Jayfeather" Hollyleaf took a step back "we haven't seen him in three years and he's the First Ranger of the Nights Watch" "I know but father is giving him a pardon  
/of vows to come back" Hollyleaf rolled her eyes "Jayfeather hated being royalty that's why he left there's no way he will wear that crown or carry the title prince again". I looked down at Deathclaw "there is one way" I held Deathclaw to Hollyleaf  
/"the day Jayfeather laid his swordat fathers feet and told him he was taking the black I had never seen the court so quiet mother weeped that night and father said he had only two children". I sighed "I haven't seen him all this time I wonder what  
/it looks like" Hollyleaf smiled "i'm coming with you" "OK we leave in an hour"

 **Two days later**

I ride my horse up to the gates of Castle Black and was halted by a voice "who goes there" "Prince Lionblaze and Princess Hollyleaf we are looking for are brother". "So my siblings finally have come to see me" I looked up to see a taller stronger older  
/Jayfeather "brother it's been to long" Jayfeather smiled "it has let them in".

The gates opened and me and Hollyleaf rode in and were greeted by Jayfeather he spoke to us "I'm sorry it's been so long but I didn't think I would be welcomed" Hollyleaf spoke up "you will always be welcomed at home there you are still a Prince" Jayfeather  
/scowled "I am not a Prince any more". I looked at him "that's what we are here about father sends you this" I handed him the document he read it over "father wants me to lead a army in the five kingdoms and retake the title Prince" "one more thing  
/he's wants you to have this" I gave him Deathclaw. He looked at in shock "I told father if he every needed me to give me my sword back" Hollyleaf spoke "father needs you we need you the Thunderlands need you" Jayfeather let out a growl "I will join  
/your cause but let me show this to Lord Commander Thornclaw.

 **Jayfeather's POV**

"Lord Commander I wish I could stay but the king calls for my help and has givin me a pardon of vows" Thornclaw looked at me "I understand Jayfeather your leadership will be missed but the Nights Watch is 20,000 strong now we will live on" "thank you  
/Lord Commander I will miss you and everybody else".

I walked out of the room and grabbed Deathclaw theValyrian steel sword that I gave up three years ago and walked down the stairs to the gates and mounted my horse and rode out with my siblings.

Hollyleaf spoke "so Jayfeather how was the last three years at the wall" "well it was cold windy and I spent two months beyond the wall with the Wildlings" Lionblaze eyes widened "you lived with Wildlings how was it" I sighed "it was the only time I ever  
broke my vows" Lionblaze looked confused "the honorable Prince Jayfeather broke his vows" "don't call me Prince and yes I broke my vows". Hollyleaf spoke up "how did you break them" I let out a long sigh "I layed with a Wildling girl the daughter  
of the King beyond the wall". My siblings looked surprised to say the least and Lionblaze let out a gasped "this girl must have been something to make you break your vows". "She was but what did I get for it a knife in my chest and a arrow in my back  
if I ever went back they would kill me slow" Hollyleaf let out a low gasp "god Jayfeather I'm sorry but you will meet more girls". Ilet out a annoyed grunt "I know but now father will arrange a marriage for to a girl I don't know" Lionblaze  
smiled "I married Cinderheart and we grew to love each other it can happen happen to you to" I nodded my head "I guess but marriage is not the biggest concern right now"

 **Two days later Jayfeather's POV**

I walked up to the doors of Bramblestar's war room and walked in to meet him. I stared at and he stared back and then spoke "son it's been too long" "it has father but you needed me to lead a army where am I leading this army" Bramblestar smirked "straight  
to the point I like it well you and Lionblaze are going to lead your armies into the Windlands and me and Hollyleaf are going to lead ours into the Shadowlands" "there's another part to your plan to that isn't there" Bramblestar smiled "smart as always  
yes there is while me and Hollyleaf are leasing a attack in the Shadowlands the capital Shadowgate will be weak to a sea invasion from Deepwater Bay" "so you are going to take parts of my and Lionblaze's armies take some ships and invade the Shadowgate"  
Bramblestar nodded "exactly if we take the capital it will lead to a quick victory".

I walked out of the war room and was met by Lionblaze "so Jayfeather we almost have are armies ready to march are you ready to lead them" I looked at him "I'm ready to end this war quickly" Lionblaze smiled "that's the Jayfeather I know come on let's  
go get some armor".


	2. Thunder enters the War

**Jayfeather's POV**

I walked into the war tent to meet my father and siblings wearing my pure black steel armor with a blue jay painted across the chest. I entered the tent to find a large map sprawled out across a wooden table with Bramblestar,Lionblaze and Hollyleaf surrounding  
/it.

I walked up to them and spoke to Bramblestar "so father what is the plan" "well the plan has only changed a bit instead of marching your army around by sea and into Deepwater Bay you will march them twenty miles inland of the Windlands to the Silver Straight  
/where 200 ships are docked". Lionblaze smirked"using there ships will save us a lot sea power hopefully they don't torch them when they know there going to lose". Hollyleaf spoke up "well why you two do that me and father will invade the

Shadowlands my army through the Black Forest and fathers through Castle Sept". I looked strangely at them "you are going to take out house Sept so quickly they have a lot of man power at no point will they have less than a 1,000 men in the castle

/so if they hold out for a siege it will take months to take them out" Bramblestar nodded "I know that risk but if they do we will catapult are way through the the gates". Lionblaze looked at Bramblestar "so while me and Jayfeather are taking theShadowGate  
/who will be leading the 30,000 or so men" "your father in law Lord Brackenfur. The meeting wrapped up and I walked to my tent and layed in my bed and thought _"tommorow I march on the Windlands with Lionblaze and then onto the Shadow Gate_ I  
/slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **The next day**

I walked out of my tent to a busy camp men packing up there gear saddling there horses sharpening there swords and so on. Lionblaze walked up to me "hey man are army is ready they started packing two hours ago" I smiled at him "good lets ride to the Windlands".

 **Six hours later**

We made it to the border and saw no menguarding it I looked at Lionblaze "strange would have thought it would be guarded a little" Lionblaze replied "got a raven this morning said the Windlanders launched a invasion of 30,000 men into the Sky Kingdom  
/andanother 10,000 into the Riverlands" I looked at Lionblaze "you could have told me about that". Lionblaze shrugged "you didn't asked"

We marched inland the twenty miles with out incident and we got to a hill that overlooked the base at the a Silver Straight. We sent two riders to scout the base out and they came and reported "your grace only 500 men guard and there are a 1,000 shipsin  
/the harbor Lionblaze looked shocked "well that is more ships than we need so I will leave the 30,000 men here to guard the remaining ships". Lord Brackenfur stepped forward "your grace your father has said that we must march as far as we can till  
/you return" Lionblaze replied "and if we leave the harbor lightly guarded and they retake or burn the ships we lose are chance at sending a massive invasion into the Sky Kingdom" Lord Brackenfur sighed "as you command your grace".

We waited till nightfall to raid the harbor we had a 10,000 man raiding party ready on Lionblaze's order. Lionblaze raised his hand and we stormed of the hill and took the enemy by complete surprise. I ran down the hil to met with a young boy no olderthan  
18 and he swung his sword clumsy at which I easily blocked and knocked his sword away and held my sword to his throat "please don't kill me it wasn't my choice to fight in the war" "what is your name boy" "Swiftflight" I smiled "you join measmy  
apprentice and I will train you to become a knight" he nodded slowly "good now pick up your sword and stay close to me".

The battle was over in minuets over 400 of there's dead and we didn't lose a single man. Lionblaze walked up to the leader of the base "Ser Crowfeather you fought with my father 11 years ago in the Golden Rebellion but now you defy the the throne whogave  
you your knighthood so I Lionblaze of House Thunder first of his name and heir to the Lighting Throne sentence you to die do you have any last words" Crowfeather smirked "if this is what the Thunderborn are like now I am glad that we revolted".  
/Lionblaze's lifited his sword Razor when a voice shouted the crowd behind me "father no" a young black haired boy was running towards Lionblaze sword drawn. As he was about to pass me I ran in front of him and shoved a dagger into his heart. Crowfeather  
/scream "Breezepelt" and Lionblaze's sword swung down decapitating him.

Lionblaze grabbed me and dragged me one of the officer tents "this isn't good brother" I sighed "I know I wish that kid didn't run up there but he did and this is where we are". Lionblaze looked at me "alright Jayfeather go get some sleep we set sail  
/tommorow it's a months journey and a all out invasion in the end"

I walked out of the tent and was met by Swiftflight "hi Swiftflight how are you doing" he sighed and looked up "all the other soldiers think that I'm still the enemy and there harassing me" "alright I'll talk to the officers tommorow and make sure your  
/treated equally but for now get some sleep where leaving tomorrow" Swiftflight looked bewildered "y-your taking me with you". I laughed "you are my ward aren't you" Swiftflight nodded and ran off. " _he his going to be a good knight"_. I walked  
/into my tent and laid down on the bed and drifted into sleep ready for the long journey tommorow.

 **Alright the concludes this chapter the next chapter will be the Battle of the Deepwater. I will try to get that out quick**


End file.
